


the fault

by theycallmesuperboy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Fault in Our Stars - John Green, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cancer, Death, F/M, First Kiss, Incest, Sibling Incest, but no death in the fic just discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda lives every day with aching lungs, a heavy heart, and a brother who dies a little on the inside every time she rattles out a breath. And now he's dying on the outside too. </p><p> </p><p>But the fault, dear brother, was not in our stars, but in our hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fault

**Author's Note:**

> so I just got back from seeing TFIOS and still spent the entirety of the movie thinking about Wanda and Pietro. This is getting out of hand.
> 
> Anyway I wrote this because I apparently have nothing better to do with my time.
> 
> TFIOS SPOILERS!!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE ANY INTENTION OF READING THE BOOK/WATCHING THE MOVIE AND YOU HAVE NOT DONE EITHER YET.

They sat on that park bench, overlooking the water. He was looking down, absentmindedly playing with Wanda's hand on his thigh.  

"Wanda..." Pietro said, staring off into the water, "I'm sick." He wasn’t looking at her, looking back down at his lap to avoid her gaze. Pietro rarely got sick, Wanda thought. He spent nearly all his time with her, ever since the diagnosis four years previously. Not that they spent a lot of time apart before that, but cancer changes everything, and at seventeen, Pietro spent most of his time catering to his sick sister. 

He still didn’t look at her. And then- she stared at him for a moment, realizing what he meant.

She stood abruptly, "No."

"Wanda..." Pietro said with a sigh, pleading with her. 

"No!" she yelled, snatching away her hand. 

"Dad took me to the doctor-"

"You were supposed to be the healthy one! The healthy twin!" she yelled, nasal cannula slipping off her ear. She was too angry to even fix it. “You can’t have it too!”

"-that day you were at support group," he said, resignedly. “You said there was a new kid, one with eye cancer,” _Scott_. Had one good eye, called himself Cyclops when he was in the mood. That was _weeks_ ago. 

"No," she said again, but much quieter this time. 

"Wanda," Pietro said, looking up from his lap, "It's all throughout my legs. And my pelvis, and my heart. Wanda, I need you." 

He had this scared look in his eye, just like he did the day she was diagnosed, when they were thirteen, and he was sitting there holding her hand just like this. She sat down beside him, and he bit his lip, waiting for her to process it. She was breathing heavily, clutching the arm of the bench tightly. _Thyroid cancer is a bitch,_ Pietro thought bitterly, but Wanda- good day Wanda- would chime in _so is bone cancer_. 

And then she kissed him. 

He was so surprised his eyes flew open, hers closed. Her cannula was pressed into his lip, and her eyes were wet, her hands on his neck. He closed his eyes, and kissed her back. 

With her blunt nails scraping the back of his neck, she said, "Please don't leave me."

Her face was pressed in the crane of his neck, and he said, “I don’t want to, believe me, I don’t.” 

“You were supposed to be okay.”

“I’d never be okay without you, Wanda,” he said, “Never.”

“Does it hurt?” Wanda asked suddenly.

“Does yours hurt?” he asked, and she reached for him again with an anguished cry. He never knew he loved her like this until the end, it would always be the end for them. 

“But Pietro, you carried me here!” she cried, and he winced. 

“It’s not too bad today,” he said, “its more of a dull ache. Nothing like yours,” today was one of her bad days. Not the worst- those were rush-to-the-hospital-and-pray-to-every-god-he-didn’t-believe-in days, where she couldn’t even feebly reach for his hand, the monitors beeping and machines breathing for her. Soon enough, he’d be in the bed and she’d be holding _his_ hand. 

She looked like she didn’t believe him. That was Wanda for ya, she never believed any of his bullshit. “Have you told anyone else?” 

He shook his head, “Dad knows, obviously. He wanted to tell you right away, but-”

She hit him, “You should have told me! You should have told me the moment you suspected something! I would have come with you- I would have-” she would have taken the entirety of his cancer, if she could. There was just this ache, all over, and he just- he _knew_ , before he even went to his father, shaking. 

He just sighed, and continued, “Susanna might know, Dad tells her everything,” their stepmother was good at two things: keeping secrets, and raising Lorna. “Lorna doesn’t know. But she hardly knew either of us before you got sick, I doubt she’ll even remember healthy me.” Lorna, their six year old half sister, was barely two when Wanda was rushed to the hospital for tests. She grew up hearing ‘ _don’t pull your sister’s wires_ ’ and ‘ _say goodbye, honey, Wanda might not be coming home with us this time._ ’

“You always said you wanted to make a mark on the world,” Wanda said, “you wanted to be remembered. If I’m gone, who will be left to remember you?”

“I don’t need the world to remember me,” Pietro said, “just you.”

**Author's Note:**

> seriously guys someone else please start writing Wanda/Pietro, I can't read my own fics 
> 
>  
> 
> also I wrote this as someone who has read the books so if I suck and wrote something funny I'm too tired to realize is there, tell me


End file.
